Stalker, Girlfriend, or Imaginary Friend
by rbsschess
Summary: My O/S contribution to Breath-of Twilight's V-Day Countdown. Edward is a computer nerd with an anonymous Valentine. Is he ready for what she wants to do to him?  Does he know her? Did he make her up so his friends would leave him alone? Read and find out.


Countdown to Valentine's Day 2012- Risqué V-Day!

Category: What inspired these sexy times? Two parts vodka, one part lime.

Title: Stalker, Girlfriend or Imaginary Friend?

EPOV

We were sitting at the bar, it's the end of January, and everyone has just returned to school from the holiday break. It is our first week back and I have to sit here and listen to them talk about plans for Valentine's Day. I hate that holiday. It's a way to make singles feel like shit and get couples to spend money.

"You gonna come with us this year Eddie? We're talking Vegas. Maybe finally get you laid." My brother, Emmett, shouted to the entire bar.

"Shut the fuck up Em." I say and throw a peanut at him. "There is more to life than getting laid."

"Says the guy not getting any." Jasper snickered and the rest joined in on the teasing.

I wasn't a virgin, regardless of what they thought I wasn't. I was however a geek. A glasses wearing, shy, awkward around girls, crazy haired, I like to be alone with my computers geek. I knew it, they knew it, everyone knew it. So even though at 23 I could count the number of times I had been laid on one hand, I could at least say I had been laid. I was fairly sure I was bad at it though and that is why no one came back for more.

"You guys go to Vegas, get drunk and have fun. Try not to get married while you're there. You know I hate Valentine's Day, I damn sure do not want to spend it in Vegas." I stood from the table to get another pitcher of beer when I caught a glimpse of someone I never thought I'd see again, Bella Swan.

Bella moved to Forks at the end of my senior year to live with her dad, she was a junior. She was gorgeous and my spank bank material for years. No one knew exactly why she moved but with the hot pink streaks in her dark brown hair, her leather pants and tattoo the girls swore they saw when she changed in gym, people were sure it was because she got into trouble at her old school. Those rumors didn't fit with the little I saw of her though; she would always smile when I passed her in the halls and seemed to keep to herself. Maybe people just avoided her. I do know even now, when I'm back in Forks for breaks, I never hear anything bad about her, actually I never hear anything about her at all.

"What has that smile on your face Edward?" Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, asks.

"Oh, I just saw someone I haven't seen since high school. It caught me off guard."

"A girrlllll," Emmett teased.

"Yeah, Bella Swan." He looked confused. "She moved at the end of my senior year, you were already at college."

I stayed for a while then headed home to the house I shared with Emmett and his fiancée, Rosalie. If I was lucky, I would get home before them and skip the sex show that would probably start in the living room.

Over the next week, I saw Bella around campus and sometimes in the computer science building, which surprised me. I was in the last year of my Master's program and given she graduated a year after me I assumed she was getting her Master's as well. Sometimes I could have sworn she was looking at me and once she came over to say hello but my usual awkwardness presented itself and I barely squeaked out hello before running away.

February 1st I receive an e-mail, anonymously, in the account I keep strictly for the students I tutor.

_To: _

_Edward-_

_I see you and your beautiful._

_Hopefully,_

_Your Valentine_

Great! One of the idiots I tutor is stalking me. I thought through the undergrad's I tutored, most of which were male, and shuddered. No fucking way.

I hit reply, determined to try to stop this immediately.

_Please stop looking._

That should do it, short and to the point. I hit send and went on with my day. I looked at my watch and knew if I hurried, I could watch Bella from across the café at lunch.

The next day I entered the tutoring centerto find a card in my cubby. It had a bag of candy hearts taped to it and the note said, _I can't. Seeing you is the very best part of my day._

That was creepy and I looked around to see if anyone was watching me, but I couldn't tell. I thought about mentioning it to Emmett but was not up for his teasing today.

Friday we all ended up back at the bar and Bella was there again. Damn she looked good in her mini skirt and dark blue blouse that highlighted her ample tits. I knew I would be getting off later to images of my cock between those ladies.

"Bella!" I heard Alice screech and was mortified. "What? Now is your chance to talk to her."

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked Alice when she arrived at our table.

"No, but Edward here says you two went to high school together."

A smile lit up her face as she looked at me. "Edward Cullen. I haven't seen you in years."

"Hello Bella." I managed to say. The silence that followed was awkward and as Bella made to leave the table she pulled a small bag out of her pocket.

"Candy heart?"

"What!" I squeaked at decibels I'm sure only a dog could here.

"Have a candy heart Edward." She took my hand and placed one in it. It said Be Mine. She winked and walked away.

I took all kinds of shit for my epic fail at talking to her or not talking to her. I rolled out of bed the next day and decided to tidy my room and check my e-mail before having breakfast, hoping to put off the unlimited amount of ribbing I would get from my brother.

_February 4__th_

_From: _

_Edward-_

_You get more yummy each time I see you. I want to lick and nip that chiseled jaw of yours. The attached picture lets you know where I want you to lick me._

_Still hoping to be-_

_Your Valentine_

I opened the picture, after scanning to make sure it wasn't a virus, and see a woman's lower back. She must have been lying down, judging by the arch and she had the two cutest dimples right at the top of her ass. I imagined taking her from behind as I stared at the picture and was cumming on my stomach before I realized what I was doing.

Another picture arrived on Sunday, no note, just a picture of her stretched torso. As I studied the picture I thought maybe I could see a glimpse of the underneath of her breasts and if my calculations were correct she had to be bare or close to it to show that much skin below her hipbones. Thank God it was a girl I thought as I headed to the shower to take care of my problem. My dreams that night were vivid and for the first time since high school, I woke up sticky from a wet dream.

In my dreams, my mystery valentine was Bella. Even in high school she was my perfect girl, tough and confident on the outside but sweet and gooey on the inside. I wanted to do some of the very naughty things I had watched in pornos to her.

Monday I received a cherry tootsie pop with a note asking me how many licks. Tuesday it was a set of edible body pens, chocolate and strawberry. That made me gulp, but she had me very intrigued and the dreams were starting to become raunchy. I didn't think that was possible. Wednesday it was a bottle of edible lube and massage oil with a note.

_I told you I see you Edward and I do. I see the gentleman that you are, the one who would give his valentine a massage. I also see the animalistic side you of you waiting to burst out, the one that wants to take and dominate his valentine, the one that wants to fuck her seven ways from Sunday to show how much he feels for her, to show her she belongs only to him. Even more than seeing both sides of you, I want both sides of you. I want to belong to you Edward, only you._

_Take a chance –_

_Your Valentine_

After dinner Wednesday night I checked my e-mail to find I had received a short video. I heard Carousel music playing as the picture popped on the screen. It was my valentine but all I could see was one of her fingers playing with her nipple ring and the caption read, 'Go for the brass ring Edward'. I shut my laptop quickly, a little freaked out frankly.

I had a feeling this woman would be a little too freaky for my tastes. On one hand she was right, a part of me wanted to bend her over and just take her, roughly but not cruelly. To dominate, to show both of us who she belonged to, the problem was I wanted that with Bella, not a faceless valentine. I had nasty, naughty things I wanted to do to Bella, if she let me of course. As soon as the thought entered my mind I was horrified, what kind of sex fiend was this valentine turning me into.

I tried talking to Emmett about things, but I wasn't willing to show him the e-mails or the items I had received. He laughed and told me I didn't need to invent a stalker. He also told the others and they enjoyed teasing me about my imaginary valentine as well. That pissed me off and lit a fire under my ass. I wasn't sure if it would be a good or bad thing but I was seeing this through to the end, I think.

Walking to campus Thursday morning I was…distracted. One minute I was determined to do whatever my valentine wanted to prove to my brother she was real and shut him up. The next minute I decided I wasn't going anywhere this woman, she was a stalker for Christ's sake, who knew what she wanted to do to me. I turned a corner and the next thing I knew I was laying on top of someone on the sidewalk. I was looking into deep brown eyes I knew well and the face I had given my mystery valentine.

"Bella, oh my God, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going and…" Her giggle made me stop.

"It's fine Edward, really. I think we need to get up though before someone tries to report us for public sex." She was still giggling and when I looked down was mortified, I was between her legs. I scrambled to get off her and help her stand.

"I'm so embarrassed. I really am sorry Bella."

"It's fine Edward, as I said. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking either."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, really I'm fine."

"I'm such an idiot, of course I hurt you. I plowed into someone a foot shorter and a good 80 pounds lighter than me." I thought I mumbled and surprised when she answered me.

"You're not an idiot, actually you're the smartest, most gentle man I know." She blushed a deep red and I felt myself getting a chubby. Could I embarrass myself more?

"But, if you want to make it up to me I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee to warm me up after my stay on the cold ground." I couldn't answer her I was in shock. The woman I thought about for years wanted me to have coffee with her. But I paused too long. "Or not. It's fine Edward, I understand. Have a good day." She was gone before I could collect my wits and she looked upset.

The rest of the day I was kicking myself in the ass for being such a moron. I also kept a look out for Bella but didn't see her, not even in the places I normally did. I hadn't realized how much I had gotten use to her quick hellos and waves until I wasn't getting them. She must think I'm a total freak. What 23 year old didn't know how to take a woman for coffee? Me, that's who, total loser.

One of the students I tutor had to move up our session due to his practice, so I was arriving at the center an hour earlier than normal. As I pulled open the door I saw Bella walking towards one of the side exits. I had never seen her here before and I knew she wasn't a tutor or being tutored, I might have check on that. So what was she doing here?

I had a hard time focusing but as the session continued I forgot about seeing her, almost. Out of habit I checked my cubby before leaving and there was another present, a strawberry rose dipped in chocolate, and a card. I was walking towards the trashcan, prepared to end this nonsense when I remembered seeing Bella. The way she left she would have walked right passed the boxes. Could it be her? No, that would be too good to be true. But some of the little things she said, when I could talk to her and those cherry tootsie pops she was always sucking on, maybe it wasn't that farfetched. I tore open the card.

_Edward-_

_I'm sorry. I have been taken with you since I first saw you years ago and then imagine my surprise to find us both at the same school, again. I said I see you and I do, truly. I know your shy and not overly confident around women, unlike Emmett. I know your friends tease you and I think that just raises your discomfort level. When I first saw you again you seemed happy to see me and I foolishly thought maybe your shyness around me was a sign that you liked me too. But now I see I was wrong._

_I hoped approaching you as your valentine would take some of the pressure off. That it would make it easier, on both of us, when you found out who I was. I now know, after this morning and hearing talk you have a stalker, that maybe it was a creepy way to do things._

_Here's the thing though, I really like you Edward – I always have, but I know I am more outspoken and out there than you are. I did this to show you who I am and who I thought we might be able to be together. I did plan to tell you who I am on Saturday, if you hadn't figured it out. I just thought this would be a way to not make you uncomfortable about meeting me. I'm rambling, I do that when I'm nervous._

_I am truly sorry for freaking you out, that was never my intention._

_Your Valentine_

I read the card twice, not understanding the meaning behind it. Was she not going to contact me anymore? Did I want that? If it was anyone other than Bella that was exactly what I wanted. But what if it is Bella? I thought it might be, there were too many hints leaning towards her to count her out or was it just wishful thinking on my part. All these thoughts ran through my head as I walked home. By the time I reached my bedroom one thought had cemented itself in my head. Man up Edward! I was taking a chance it was Bella and seeing this through to the end. I pulled up my e-mail account.

_February 9__th_

_To: Your Valentine_

_From: ECullen_

_I received your note and admit to being perplexed by it. Does it mean you won't be contacting me anymore? I think I have figured out who you are, maybe. If you are that girl I want to see this through to the end. _

_Please continue with your plans._

_Edward_

I hit send before I could wimp out and sent up a prayer it was Bella. I met the gang at the bar, we were getting together tonight because they were flying to Vegas Friday right after classes ended. Valentine's Day is on Tuesday so they were taking off classes Monday and flying back late Tuesday. I was hoping to see Bella tonight but she hadn't shown up so far.

"So Edward, how is Your Valentine doing?" Jasper asks and they all laugh.

"Good, I think I know who it is." I would not let them drag me down with their jokes.

"Of course you know who she is, you invented her." Emmett adds to the conversation.

"Do you really think I'm so pathetic I would need to invent a woman?"

"No, but you may be desperate enough to get us off your ass to do it." Alice offers.

"Nice guys, thanks for the vote of confidence." I walk away from the table. Yes I was tired of all the ribbing I took from them, but they sounded serious about me inventing her. I would never stoop to that level, they should know that, maybe they do see me as the loser I have always felt like, or maybe I was feeling sorry for myself.

I fell into bed and my dreams of hot sex with Bella turned into a nightmare of a large, hairy woman named Bertha tying me down. I woke in a cold sweat when Bertha told me, in a deep voice, I had been a bad boy and needed to be taught a lesson. I was officially scared shitless of my Valentine.

Friday morning was not good for me. I tossed and turned all night after my nightmare, I slept through my alarm, even with no shower and a full on sprint I was still 20 minutes late to my Computer Security and Privacy class. I kept my head down entering class and froze when I reached my table. Where I always sit was a Starbucks cup and bag. I slowly sat down and pulled out the program we were working on in class.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, Edward. Nice." Ben leaned over and whispered.

"What?"

"The chick that dropped that off for you. She was fucking hot Ed. HOT!" That came from Tyler, an even bigger geek than me.

"You saw her?"

"Kinda," Ben said. "She was wearing a hat, so we couldn't see her hair, and sunglasses sorta hid her face, but that body was rocking her jeans." Ben looked dreamy, then Tyler opened his mouth again.

"Her ass though, priceless. How the fuck did you manage a girl with an ass like that?"

I shrugged and got down to work. At least it didn't seem I would be dealing with Bertha. Without thinking I sipped the coffee and was shocked to find it was my favorite. I gingerly opened the bag to see a croissant and a note. I usually had a plain bagel but was willing to try the croissant. I pulled it apart to find chocolate on the inside. I took a bite and it was really good.

_Edward-_

_I know you normally get a plain bagel but wanted to reveal something of myself to you. I'm like the chocolate croissant, on the outside look one way, but then you open it up and find something you never expected._

_If you try them together, I think you'll find they complement each other in an unexpected but good way._

_Enjoy-_

_Your Valentine_

She was right, they did complement each other. As the day went on I became more nervous about meeting her. I didn't like that I had no control over the situation. I needed a way out if she did turn out to be a Bertha. I quickly sent an e-mail that I hoped put things on a more even footing.

_February 10__th_

_To: Your Valentine_

_From: ECullen_

_Valentine-_

_You said you would reveal yourself to me tomorrow and that's fine but I need to have more control in this situation. You seem to know a lot about me and in comparison; I know almost nothing about you._

_I will meet you in a public place of your choosing. You must, however, give me a way to recognize you and then I decide if I want things to continue or not. If I decide not and don't approach you, you agree to leave me alone._

_Edward_

If she didn't agree then she obviously had something to hide. I was surprised at how quickly she replied.

_Edward-_

_Deal. Meet me tomorrow at Bake's Place, it's a jazz bar, at 7pm. I'll be the one with a black rose._

_Once we meet I get to take control of the evening back. I have much pleasure planned for us._

_Your Valentine _

I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. I need to do some research.

I was surprised when I goggled Bake's, it was a supper jazz club, and the 'Living Room' where the performers were only seated about 70 people. It appeared to be an intimate setting, I wasn't sure how I felt about that. According to their website, dinner was ordered when making the reservation. It felt callous of me but I wasn't about to be the one to make reservations, this was her idea she needed to take care of those things.

The Vegas bound couples teased me mercilessly on the drive to the airport about my plans for the weekend. It pissed me off and fueled my determination, but most of all, it hurt. Why couldn't they see it hurt me that they wouldn't let it go. They finally shut up when I told them I would turn around and hoped they could find a taxi in time to make their flight. Good riddance was my final thought as I pulled away from the curb after dropping them off.

I tossed and turned all night thinking about what would happen tomorrow. When I finally fell asleep, the dreams were very vivid and the raunchiest ones yet. I had visions of fucking Bella all over my apartment. In the morning I was almost embarrassed about some of things I wanted to do to her. The one note said she saw the animalistic side of me and I couldn't help but wonder, if she knew what I really wanted to do to her would she run in the opposite direction.

Could I even do some of the things I dreamed about? I was no Casanova, what if I stunk at sex and no one had come out and told me yet. That was laughable, I had had sex exactly four times in my life, and it had been three years since the last time. What if I couldn't please her? I mean I watch porno but that didn't help any with the other girls.

What if she was really experienced and laughed at me? She had everything but outright say she wanted to fuck me tonight, there is no way I would be able to keep up with her. Oh my God what if I was some kind of two-pump chump, that idea mortified me. Maybe I shouldn't even go tonight and save myself the humiliation. I left the apartment with the hope I could clear my head and get a positive take on tonight. In the end, it didn't work.

I took one long, last look at myself in the mirror before leaving to meet My Valentine. I looked good, if I did say so myself, in my gray suit and red tie. I debated with myself if I should bring something for her or not. In the end I decided no, I wouldn't, she was obviously running this show, and I would leave her to it.

I arrived at 7, as instructed. After telling the hostess my name I was immediately seated. I knew from their website that dinner was chosen when the reservation was made and was curious as to what we would be eating tonight. I became even more curious when I was seated at a table close to the stage with only one place setting. I thought we would be eating together.

My waitress delivered a Caesar salad as a man took the stage with a guitar. The website stated the show wouldn't start until after dinner, that was the point I admitted defeat and tried to just roll with things. The man played a couple of instrumental songs as dinner was delivered, steak, medium, and a glass of Shiraz, a red wine from Australia. I looked at my meal for a moment, astonished. How did this girl know, not only that I loved steak but also that I ate it medium as well, or that I only drank red wine when I wasn't drinking beer?

I glanced around again looking for her. I saw mostly red roses, a few white, but no black ones. As I continued eating I was beginning to think maybe she wasn't going to show. No, I refused to believe that, she put a lot of effort into this, she would be here.

Different people performed on stage, with different instruments during dinner. It looked as if they were part of the audience, playing songs for their sweethearts. I was on my second glass of wine, finding I really liked the warm feeling it gave me when I saw her, Bella. She was seated at the piano, I had no idea she played. The song sounded familiar and then she started to sing.

_Only you_

_Can make this world seem right_

_Only you_

_Can make the darkness bright_

_Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do_

_And fill my heart with love for only you_

As I listened to the words of the Platter's song, I couldn't help but hope she meant them. Maybe not love yet, but I wanted her to feel for me at least part of what I feel for her. I have never felt as drawn to anyone as I did her. I knew it wasn't love yet, but I needed her to at least feel that pull the way I did.

_Only you_

_Can make this change in me _

_For it's true_

_You are my destiny_

_When you hold my hand, I understand the magic that you do_

_You're my dream come true_

_My one and only you, only you_

She was looking at me as she sang and my heart raced. I looked for a black rose and couldn't find one. Was it a coincidence we were both here? She had her hair pulled loosely up and a deep blue dress. I was captivated. I also ask for a third glass of wine, if she was going to talk to me after she was done I needed liquid courage.

_Only you and you alone_

_Can thrill me like you do and fill my heart with love for only you_

_Only you_

_Can make this change in me _

_For it's true_

_You are my destiny_

_When you hold my hand, I understand the magic that you do _

_You're my dream come true my one my one my one and only you_

As she finished she gave me a small smile before taking a bow and turning to exit the stage, that's when I saw it. Bella's dress was backless and she had a tattoo. A tattoo of a white swan holding a black rose in its beak. I almost did a fist pump right then, yes, Bella was My Valentine. As she walked towards my table a small sliver of dread ran through me. Fuck, Bella was My Valentine, here's praying I don't screw this up.

"Hello Edward."

"Hi, Bella." I could feel myself blush and looked down.

"May I sit with you?"

"Oh, of course." I hurried to get up and help her with her chair. "You play very well." There, that was a normal statement.

"Thank you, I was nervous. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you." She blushed this time and she looked even lovelier.

We looked at each other, I don't think either of us knew where to start. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the wine had loosened my verbal filter so I blurted out what I wanted to know the most.

"Why me?" I practically yelled at her. Her eyes went wide and she looked away.

"I've always liked you Edward, since high school." Now it was my turn to look surprised. "Can I just explain Edward, then if you want me to leave you alone I will. Please give a chance." I nodded at her, I think I may have been incapable of speech.

"I watched you in high school. You were shy, liked your computers, hot as hell and obviously uneasy around girls. What I noticed most though was your passion. When you would talk about something important to you, you almost became someone else. You were confident in your convictions and so passionate about getting people to see your side of things. It was a total turn on, still is actually. There wasn't, isn't, anything about you I don't like Edward."

"Really."

"Yes, really. I was shocked when I saw you at the bar weeks ago. So different in some ways but definitely the same Edward from high school." She laughed, but it had a sad sound to it. "Every guy I have dated I compared to you, or the vision of you I built in my mind. None of them compared. I looked for someone that gave me the same feeling inside and couldn't find him. When that didn't work I foolishly thought maybe I had a thing for hot nerds." I laughed at that one. "I quickly discovered that wasn't the case, at that point I resigned myself to the fact that I only had that feeling when I saw you. Running into you at the bar only confirmed what I already knew. God – I really do sound like a stalker."

She was looking at the table, her hands were fidgeting with each other, and I'm sure the wine made me brave as I reached out and held her hand.

"You're not a stalker Bella, the truth is I have had my eye on you since high school also. Since I saw you at the bar and this all started I have been praying that My Valentine would be you. I know there were hints but I didn't dare to hope it would actually be you."

I wasn't sure where this sudden burst of confidence came from, I think probably the wine, but I hope it struck around a little longer. The show had started and I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms. "Dance with me Bella," I ask as I stood and held my hand out.

"I'd love to Edward." She placed her hand in mine and I led her to the small floor, pulling her close to me. She fit perfectly.

Her scent engulfed me as we danced. Her one hand moved from my shoulder up to play with the bottom of my hair. I leaned down and ran my nose up her jaw, she smelled so good. I heard her sigh and snuggle in closer to me and now I had a hard on. Bella knew I had a hard on, she was not being very subtle about rubbing against.

"Do I get to take control of the rest of the night like you agreed to?" I looked down at her and swallowed as I nodded. "I promise not to do anything you don't want me to Edward." I nodded again and she gently led us out of Bake's.

As we made our way to her car I realized how flushed I was from the wine. I wasn't drunk but I definitely felt loose and I really wanted whatever Bella was offering me, and not just for tonight. The ride to her apartment was quiet but not uncomfortably so. I was surprised at how nice her apartment building was, I never really thought of her financial situation but given her father was Police Chief in a small town I assumed she didn't have money. She was driving a 50's something Chevy, it had been refurbished but still. We rode the elevator to the 10th floor without talking and she stopped outside her door.

"When I open the door you will see that the lighting and everything has already been set for the night. There is a high back chair in the middle of the living room, I want you to sit in and be sure you are comfortable. OK?"

I nodded to let her know I agreed. I was starting to become apprehensive about what was going to happen. What if I couldn't satisfy her? I was on edge already and couldn't wait to be inside her. What if I jizzed in my pants? That would be so embarrassing, I would never be able to face her again. I was regretting ever agreeing to whatever the fuck this was. I was starting to sweat and I'm sure panic showed on my face.

"Ssshhhh, Edward everything is going to be fine." Bella was slowly rubbing my arm and leading me to the chair. After I was seated she picked something up off the table and moved behind me. "I understand you are nervous and I think I have something to help with that." She held up a blindfold and I started to freak out and stand up, she pushed me back into the chair.

"Edward I'm not going to do anything weird or force anything on you. Trust me. I think it will be easier for you if you just feel what is happening, instead of seeing and trying to read into things. I want us both to enjoy this Edward, nothing is right or wrong, there are no expectations on either of us. I want us to have fun. OK?"

"Fun, yeah, I can do fun. But what if…"

"No expectations Edward, I mean that."

"Right, no expectations." I released a deep breath and hoped I could do what she wanted as she slipped the blindfold into place.

"I'm not restraining you in anyway, so if something is too much or you just want to you can remove the blindfold at any time." I nodded.

"First we both need to get more comfortable so I'm going to take off your jacket and tie, as well as your shoes." I nodded again as she removed those items but I could still hear rustling and hoped she was removing her clothes too. I heard her walk towards me so she was at least wearing her shoes. I felt her hand on my shoulder before she settled on my lap.

"Touch me Edward." She whispered.

"What? How?"

"Any way you want, just touch me."

I place my hands where I think her knees are and confirm she removed her dress when I touch bare skin. I wonder how much she actually took off as I run my hands up her legs and remember her dress was backless. I also realize she is unbuttoning my shirt. I groan as I move my hands over her bare ass cheeks and feel my dick twitch.

"I need to unbutton your cuffs." Bella says as she pulls my shirt from my pants. I hold my hands up so she can reach them. She quickly pushes my shirt over my shoulders and reaches for my undershirt to take it off too. Her nipples brush against my chest as she slowly pushes it over my head so not to dislodge the blindfold.

"God you smell good." I tell her as I inhale deeply. She shifts closer to me and grinds into my hard on, that's all it takes. "Fuck," I say as I lose it in my pants. I am mortified and try to push her off.

"No, Edward." She tells me sternly and wraps her arms around me. "No expectations remember." I shiver as she licks my jaw." Besides, we have all night."

"You'll only be disappointed Bella."

"The only way you could disappoint me tonight is if you leave."

She undid my belt and slowly pulled it out as she leaned in and kissed me. I licked her lip and when my tongue mixed with hers she tasted good, so good. With one hand on her back I pulled her closer to me and moved the other up her side until I was cupping her breast, perfect fit.

She pushed my pants and briefs down as far as she could and wrapped her hot hand around my cock. I quickly put mine on top and stopped her from moving.

"Do that Bella and things are over before they start, again. I have wanted this for a long time, I won't last." I felt her hand release and move back to my pants.

"Lift up some so I can get these off you." I brace on the chair to lift and feel her slip between my legs. "I told you, no expectations and you are young Edward, I bet your recovery time is almost instantaneous."

"Fffuuuccckkkk," I moaned out as she took me in her mouth the same time I registered what she said about my recovery time. After two slow, wet passes of her tongue coating my cock I hit the back of her throat. "Bella" I yelled as my head slid into her throat and I grabbed her hair.

"Mmmm-hmmm" she moaned and sucked on me hard.

"Shit, gonna cum." I warned her and was shocked when she tightened her suction on me and took all of me in. "Fuck me," was all I got out before I shot my load down her throat. She sucked me until I was done and had to pull away from being sensitive. Damn, I think that is the hardest I have ever cum in my life and the first time any girl had given me head.

"Yum, I knew you would taste good and dammnnn but are you are a big boy aren't you?" I blushed at her comment and had no idea what to say.

"Don't be embarrassed Edward." She said and ran her fingers through my hair after moving back up to my lap. "You are the entire package, looks, personality, and speaking of your package." She wrapped her fingers around me and I wondered how the fuck I was getting hard again. She took my left hand and slowly ran it over her pussy, she was dripping.

"Mmmm, you have such long fingers; I bet they will be able to hit my sweet spot easily." She slipped one of my fingers in along with one of hers. "Oh yes, yours reach so much further." Fuck is she talking about masturbating, I was rock hard again.

"You are so wet Bella and hot."

"Just for you baby. No one has ever made me as wet as you do."

I slipped another finger in her. "So tight," I whispered and she tightened around my fingers. "Fuck" She was swiveling her hips and working my fingers as I pushed them in and out of her.

"So good Edward…wanna cum…" I clumsily tried to find her clit with my thumb. "Yes, make me cum baby." I felt her head rest on my shoulder and her fingers on her pussy. Suddenly her other hand pushed my thumb on her hard little nub. "Right there." I lightly rubbed her clit and felt her get wetter. "So close…just a little harder." I rubbed harder. I felt her walls start to tighten on my fingers as her legs tightened on me. "Yes, oh yes, fuck, fuck, fuck, Edward, yessssss." Bella screamed as she came on my hand.

"God, that sounded so hot Bella. Can we take the blindfold off now?" I felt her shake her head no on my shoulder. "Please," I whined. "I want to see you." To the best of my knowledge, I had never made anyone but myself cum before and to know it was Bella, definitely an ego booster.

"All night Edward, when we move to the bedroom I'll let you take it off."

She moved off me and me thinking we were going to the bedroom I went to stand.

"Uh-uh Mr. Cullen I'm not done here yet." She told me as she pushed me back onto the chair. I heard her walk away and quickly return before feeling her step in between my legs.

"I want to tell you that I'm clean and get the shot." I heard something being ripped open. "I also assume you are clean." I nodded. "However I think this will help you be less sensitive the first time." I felt her roll a condom over my cock. "Having said that, I want to remind you we have all night and there are no expectations." I felt another condom being rolled over me. "If you don't want this Edward you need to stop me now."

"I want this so fucking much Bella, no stopping." She stood and gave me a deep kiss.

"So do I." She said before sinking down onto me. It was then I realized she had turned around and pressed her back to my chest. "Fuck baby, so deep." She moaned as I felt her ass on my hips.

"Shit that's tight." I murmured and clamped my hands on her hips. "Don't move, give me a minute." Shit, I'd already cum hard twice and was still about to be a two-pump chump.

"So full…so big…" I heard her hiss and she started circling her hips. "So fucking good." She was trying to move up and down but I was holding her in place.

"Please Bella," I whimpered for more time. I felt as if I had gotten my dick caught in a vise, one that was on fire.

"No," was all she said as she moved my right hand to her clit and the left one up to her breast. She wrapped her feet around mine and pulled them out in front so I wasn't sitting as upright and I slid in deeper and she squeaked.

"Are you okay?" I panted out worried I hurt her.

"I'm so much better than ok." She wrapped her hands around my neck and started to slowly slide up and down my body.

"Beellllaaaa," I moaned and rubbed her clit harder. There was no way I was going to last long.

"Yes…right there…so long and th-thi-thick." She was pulling on my hair. I was pulling her clit and nipple ring. She was moving faster and starting to shake. Last time that happened she was close to cumming.

"Cum for me Bella," I whispered in her ear. She was moaning and shaking more. "Cum all over my long, thick, cock baby." I had no idea where the words were coming from but she seemed to love them and I was ready to blow.

"Your pussy feels so good, baby. Give me what I want, cum all over me so I can fill that pussy back up." That was it, for both of us.

"Fuck Edward, yessss!" She yelled and strangled my cock as I shot my load into the condoms. She was shaking so hard I wrapped my arm around her as I continued to rub her clit and then she gushed so much liquid I think she may have peed on me. That would be a definite mood killer.

"Mmmm Edward," she purred and I wanted to do a fist pump. That sound must mean I finally did it right. I was good for Bella, I think.

"So, it was good for you then?" I ask, more than a little self-conscious.

"No Edward, it wasn't good for me." I started to deflate. "It was great for me. I have never cum that hard in my life and who knew I could squirt like that too?"

Squirt, is that what she did. I have heard of that before and it wasn't common for women to do that either. Proof it was good for her.

"Alright, wipe that smirk off your face mister."

"Not possible. Can we take the blindfold off now?"

"Oh, sorry." Bella pulled it off and the sight of her, freshly fucked had me hard again. She giggled at my hard on.

"All night?" I questioned.

"All night." She said as she led us into her bedroom.

It was quite the night. We didn't use condoms after that first time and I finished even quicker but Bella never judged. Sunday was spent in bed, learning about each other lives and bodies, exploring each other.

"Think of my body as a town you just moved into Edward. Sure I've been here all my life and can show what I think the hot spots are, but you can always explore on your own and find hot spots I knew nothing about." Bella told me that Sunday afternoon.

I spent the evening exploring her body. She did take the time to show me her hot spots. Then we discovered the place behind her knee that made her giggle, the place behind her ear that made her moan, and also that she gets out of control with ass play, any kind makes her wetter than ever. I loved to lick, bite and spank her ass, playing with her tight rosebud would make her cum fast, and thinking of her letting me take her there made me cum even faster.

Monday we both had classes all day but met up for dinner and spent the night at my house getting to know each other, neither of us was in it just for the sex, we really liked each other. Has it turns out we had always liked each other. I finally believed that with Bella there weren't any expectations and most of all, no judgment.

Tuesday, Valentine's Day, Bella had a morning class and I had one late afternoon, she was going to stop by after my class. I wanted us to spend time together before everyone else returned from Vegas. When I opened the door to her I was surprised to find her in a red cape holding a basket in one hand and a bottle of tequila in the other.

"Happy Valentine's Day" she said and suddenly looked shy.

"Get in here. Happy Valentine's Day." I pulled her into a hug.

"What's in the basket?"

"I think before we break out what is in the basket we need to break out the tequila." She laughed as I gulped. "It'll be worth it Edward, I promise."

She sat down the basket and took off the cape. "Fuck Bella." She was wearing the naughtiest corset with garters and thong I had ever seen, deep purple, setting off her skin and pushing her tits up in the best of ways.

"You need to be relaxed, Mr. Cullen, for what I have planned tonight and the tequila will help with that." She pulled what she needed out of the basket for shots. "We are going to practice doing body shots. Strip down to your boxers' baby."

The first couple of shots were…tame, something we could have done in a bar. As the alcohol took effect, and the clothes came off, she let me peek in the basket. It held everything she had teased me with for the last two weeks, plus a couple of new items. We were pretty buzzed when we started using the edible pens, those were fun and messy. We also discovered I really liked the way a cherry tootsie pop tasted after being drenched in her pussy juice. She loved the way the cherry lube tasted on my dick. She also loved the pearl necklace I gave her after fucking her tits. I liked the way it dripped into her hair.

By the time the bottle was half empty we had lost all inhibitions. It felt great to just let go. Bella's ass was perched on the back of the sofa with her hands tied to the handle under the cushions to pull out the bed with one of my ties. Her legs were wrapped around me and she was using the edge of the sofa as leverage to thrust towards me.

"Harder Edward, harder."

"Shit Bella any harder and you'll feel it in your throat."

"Yes, please yes."

Fuck she was wanting it rough today. I pulled her legs up so they rested against my chest and wrapped an arm around them to hold her in place. She was slippery from the pens, lemon juice, salt and cum. I was thrusting in as hard as I could and her walls were fluttering around me, I couldn't believe I hadn't cum yet. I alternated between playing with her clit and her tight backdoor rosebud.

"Is that hard enough for you? Does my naughty girlfriend want it rough today?" I pinched her clit and pulled. We also discovered the sound of sloppy wet sex did it for both of us.

"Yes" she yelled. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

"I'm not. I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk baby." I picked up my pace. "You like that?" I felt her tighten on me, slammed in one more time, and waited as I slid a finger in her ass.

"Edwarddddddddd" she screamed and for a second I worried about the neighbors hearing as she squirted all over us. When she went limp I chuckled.

"I'm not done with you yet Bella." I told her and started moving again. "Damn I love your pussy, so fucking tight and hot as a damn sauna." I leaned over the sofa and pulled the tie, releasing her wrists.

"I can't Edward…can't cum again." She panted out.

"Sure you can, just enjoy the ride." I told her and slowly started circling her clit.

"How are you not done yet? You're killing me Edward." Her moan gave her away.

"Must be the booze, fuck you feel good." Or it could be the three orgasms I already had I thought to myself. I felt her getting wetter and start to move a little. "That's it baby, take everything I give you. God I love fucking you!"

"Such a dirty mouth."

"You love my dirty mouth." I told her as I widened my stance and wrapped both arms around her legs to get deeper and rub her sweet spot with every stroke. "Fuck I'm close B, cum with me."

"Yes, close. What are you doing to me?" She squealed and I knew she was close again. I chuckled at her question.

"Give it to me baby, cum with me." My balls tightened as I felt her walls fluttering, after this one I knew we would both be done for the night.

"So close, yes Edward yes." She was whimpering and almost spent.

"Honey we're home." I heard yelled as the front door slammed open. I let go of Bella's legs and she quickly wrapped them around my waist holding me close with a strength I didn't think she had in her at the moment.

"Don't you fucking stop." She growled out and I pulled her up flush against my chest.

"Get. Out." I yelled back as I kept thrusting and Bella's pussy closed around me and milked my cock at an insane rate.

"Fuckkkkk" I shouted and emptied into her in long shots.

"Edward are you alright?" I heard Rose ask and footsteps coming down the short hall towards the living room.

"Ohmygod, Edwaaarrdddd." Bella shouted as she squirted again.

"GET! THE! FUCK! OUT!" I shouted out at them and held her close as she went limp in my arms from cumming again.

"I think he has a girl in there?" Alice tried to whisper.

"We should go somewhere more private." Bella stated, panting against my chest.

"What should we do?" Jasper asked.

"When I get the feeling back in my legs we'll move to my bedroom baby." I told Bella. "And you guys should leave and return in 30 minutes." I told the group by the door.

"I live here. I am not leaving." Emmett announced. "I'm coming in Eddie so cover yourself and put the porno away." He thought he was so funny.

I picked Bella up and held her close, wrapping the blanket on the arm of the couch around her just as they entered the living room. "I got ya baby, they won't see anything." Except my naked ass, I thought with a snort. Served them right, they should have just left.

"Jesus Eddie, it reeks of sex in here." Emmett grumbled.

"Now you know what it's like after you and Rose go at it in here." I moved past everyone to my bedroom, not worried about the smell or the mess. I couldn't help but gloat at the looks on their faces when they saw I did in fact have a live girl in my arms and it was Bella.

"I didn't know he had it him." Jasper voiced. "Is that chocolate on the couch?"

"Oh my god, look at this." Alice squealed. "Edible pens, lube, oil. Is that a tie hanging out of the couch? What the hell has he been doing this weekend."

"I figured him for a missionary only guy." Rose offered and Bella laughed at that one.

"What the fuck Edward, why is the couch all sticky?" Emmett yelled. "You're cleaning this shit up."

"If they only knew," Bella said as I laid her down and slid in next to her. "Happy Valentine's Day Edward," she said and snuggled deeper into my body.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bella, the first of many I hope."

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or **_**Only You **_**by The Platters. Thanks for reading and have an…enjoyable Valentine's Day.**


End file.
